DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad,'long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This description is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed)work when separated from theapplication. If the application is funded, this Fhe GCRC at the University of Kentucky is located on the 5th floor of the AB ChandlerMedicalCenter. This is the only clinicalresearch center in the state of Kentucky. It supportsethical multidisciplinary clinical research by a large number of investigators across the UK campus. Its mission includes search for knowledge of prevention andtreatment of disease, teaching and training of clinical investigators. It supportsa broad spectrum of projects in Aging, Alzheimer's disease, BehavioralScience, Metabolic Bone diseases, HTV/AIDs, neurological disorders,digestive disorders, substance abuse, andwomen's health. Through its existence, infrastructure is provided for $48million in research grants of the the University of KentuckyMedical Center. This proposal requests continuing 5 years ofsupport for the continued growth and expansionof GCRC activities at the University of Kentucky.' We submit a substantial record of progress associated with recruitment of a new leadership team. There is a 35%increase in active proposals since the recruitment of thenew Program Director. This has been accomplished by; 1)providingresource and proactivelyencouraging new clinical investigators; 2) widelypublicizing the GCRC, its outstandingpatient care staff; 3) initiatingthe expanded Core Laboratories that consists of the data safety and analysis laboratory, biochemical assaylaboratoryunit, new exercise physiology laboratoryunit, and a bone histomorphometry laboratory unit to serve many activeprotocols within the UK GCRC as well as outside GCRCs; 4) integration of advance education with the K-30ClinicalResearch Training Program; 5)continuation of excellent mentoring program to clinical investigators; 6) initiating the liaison between clinical andbasic science research at UK; and 7) focus on clinical 'and translational research. The continued support along theselines will enable the GCRC to remain an important focal center of clinical investigation at the Universityof Kentucky andthe GommmonwealthState of Kentucky. Moreover' the initiatives proposedin the proposal willposition the UK GCRC as a resource for other GCRCs around the country, j description, asis, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. 00 NOT